


Collateral Damage

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape 100 challenge #57, "The funniest thing that ever happened to me," by Snape. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral Damage

I was in the great hall, eating next to Avery and Lestrange. Black and Potter came in and sat down next to Evans.

Evans got up and moved to another seat down the table.

We sniggered at Potter's plight, and Black tried to hex us. We ducked, and the curse hit Bellatrix. It was a tickling charm. She shrieked that the truce was over; she'd tell everyone everything, including about the tree. Black had to be pulled off her by Potter while we laughed. Bellatrix, our avenger, our hero.

Bella never told us anything, but later that night Regulus did.


End file.
